The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system and a game controller.
Gaming machines with reel strips that include “stacks” of symbols (—i.e. multiple instances of the same symbol at consecutive reel strip positions) are known. In current gaming machines, the symbols that make up the stack are fixed.
A need exists for alternative gaming systems.